


Following the mad man with a blue box

by Fuuma



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«I like him. A lot.»<br/> 30 days for the Doctor and Rory (Williams) Pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. # Holding hands

**Day 01 # Holding hands**  
It comes from nowhere, like every gesture of the Doctor, like his presence which is difficult to adapt, but is even more difficult to forget it and let it go.  
Rory felt the touch determined of his hand slip into his own, while the curve on the lips of the Doctor smiles kindly at him and his eyes speak, instead, of secrets unconfessed and weights on his conscience destined to increase.  
He tries to not think about his eyes, which never once he has seen really captured by the too many smiles the Doctor gives to life. He tries to think only of the long fingers which hold his own, and to the strong grip of a manly man, completely different from the more fragile and hotter of Amy, his wife, clutching a few seconds before seeing it fall on deaf ears, where pours a cascade of water powder. His wife, whom he clutched a few seconds before seeing it fall on deaf ears, where a waterfall spills powdered water.  
The Doctor leans over the cliff, and the adamantine light that covers the ground, invests him with dazzling reflections when the rays of the two moons fondle him. Rory felt his heart beat and the fear of losing him _(to see him dash without being able to stop his fall)_ get stuffy, oppressing the chest and obstructing his breathing. He convinces himself that nothing, now, can give him the assurance that they will do it, but a simple pat on his back and painful is enough to bring back the breath. It’s sufficient so little to the Doctor to be able to stop him falter.  
«Are you ready, Rory Pond?» Eleven asks, taking the opportunity to hear the sound of his last name and snatch to hime a grimace of dissent.  
Rory takes a breath.  
«No.» he replies quiet, driving fear and clutching stronger the hand of the Doctor.  
He will _never_ be ready, not to what it means traveling at his side, running between the tangles of time and stand hand in hand with an alien with two hearts and a blue box.  
But he lived two thousand years waiting for his wife and he met his adult daughter even before he have a chance to see her as a child, a leap of faith will not be the end of the world.  
«Neither do I.» Excited by the unknown, Eleven laughs and, together, they throw into a lake of blue dust wet, made of droplets of crumbled water that fills the surface of that world.


	2. Day 02 # Cuddling somewhere

There’s the insecurity of the boy who he was, novice with sex and too shy to confess to the only woman he ever loved, in the hand that moves slowly through the hair of the Doctor.  
There is a fear of going too far of their responsibilities _(and too close to adultery)_ , when the hand stops at the front of the Doctor, feeling the pressure of his head slipping from the shoulder to his chest, on which it stops.  
There’s anxiety, tension and torment, while Rory gets lulled by the slow breathing of the Doctor, lying together in bed at an inn that should have been his and Amy’s bed, but that has been invaded by the alien with his tantrums, even before Rory could understand what was going on.

«It happens that I’m sick, Rory Pond, this is going on!» he cried, half an hour earlier, pressing both hands to his hearts, just as dramatic as the Doctor can be (and equally vexing), ending with the slump at the foot of the bed, next to the side of Amy, desperation in the eyes.  
«Doctor, don’t you think you're overreacting?» Amelia asked, trying to be polite, even if to do so she had to sink her nails into the thigh of her husband.  
«As usual…» Rory added, almost with tears in his eyes.  
«You didn’t listen: I’m sick! Do you understand? Me! Sick! There must be something in this world that ... that ... Etchiù! Ah! Have you heard? I sneezed!»  
«Yes, Doctor ... we’re here, it's hard not to hear.»  
«Well, then do something!»  
Rory was ready to offer themselves, not without some reluctance, but Amy stopped him.  
«Leave it, I'll go.» She kissed his cheek, pulled a slap to the forehead of Eleven, and her last words have pretty good clarified her mood: «Or I will suffocate him with a pillow.»

There’s something unmanly being left in the room with the alien, while his wife went out to look for something that (in a world too similar to a black and white reproduction of a seventeenth century Earth) resembles to a pharmacy, forgetting to have married a nurse.  
At least he was able to bring down a fever and give a cut to the whining of the Doctor and, for every minute spent, centimeters that separated Rory from him have become less and less.  
Rory looked him rubbing and kicking, with the colors of the clothes and skin that stand out on the sheets of a shade of gray called _decayed gray_. Only once the arms are around the hips of Rory, Eleven indulges in something that resembles sleep. Lightweight, made of sighs and whispered words in a language that the TARDIS doesn’t translate, probably language of Gallifrey.  
«Rory?» He chirps, after an eternity. he has a childish tone and Rory is surprised that he seems still a child, despite the centuries of life.  
«When Amy returns? I'm tired of you sick. Being sick is horrible. Horrible!»  
Rory would like to tell him that she will be on the way back, unless she has decided to leave with the TARDIS and leave the world at that time to let off some steam (if he did well the calculations, she has her period, so he’s not surprised she’s so irritable) but when it gets to open his mouth, he notices, with a warm and pleasant shiver, the breath of the Doctor breathing against his neck.  
Rory keeps silent, looks at him sleep -or do anything that the Time Lords do instead of sleeping- and starts again to caress his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Write on prompt of [30 day OTP Challenge](30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com)


End file.
